


More than a Kiss

by Hwaets_up



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, just an incredibly short musing on two emotionally constipated partners, mia is trying hard to be ok with what mason said he wanted, the conversation my detective would have after the demo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwaets_up/pseuds/Hwaets_up
Summary: Detective Mia Peverell reassures Mason that she doesn't expect more than he can give, but please, could he refrain from telling all her acquaintances that fact? Mason is worryingly silent.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	More than a Kiss

Mia hadn’t spoken to Mason since the painfully awkward moment at Haley’s yesterday morning– it wasn’t that she was angrily avoiding him, he just never seemed to be around–but she wasn’t all that surprised to see him leaning against the hood of Verda’s car in the twilight when she left the station. She met his gaze coolly and let her expression soften just a bit before silently starting her walk home. After a few steps she turned and quirked an eyebrow at the unusually slow vampire.  
“Aren’t you here to brood over me as I walk home? Keep me protected from any crazy big bird supernaturals?”  
The corner of Mason’s lip twitched upward as he regained his saunter and quickly caught up with her. He and Mia walked in silence through the wooded path. Mia’s steps slowed as they walked by a bench and she sat on it, looking up at Mason until he followed suit. The silence stretched just a bit more, but before it became painful, she said her piece, staring into the wooded twilight with just a shade of fond irony in her voice, a bite of soft sugar to punctuate her words:  
“Look, I know we’re fucking, you know you’re just seeing me naked, I know you don’t do dates, you do people,” she said, softly echoing his words and warnings, “but Mason, why the hell does Haley have to know? I never took you for one who cared about town gossip–though I sure as fuck do not care to have my dirty laundry aired in the middle of breakfast, to my high school classmates.”  
Mia was sure to punctuate her speech with a small laugh, finally turning to look Mason in the eye. Grey eyes caught and held hers. Instead of the relief she had expected after the reassurance she gave, Mia saw something else. Something like the confusion she had seen after she kissed Mason two mornings ago. Her breath caught as a prickle of realization entered the back of her mind, and she fought to keep her reaction from showing on her face.  
“Mason, why did you get so defensive?” she ventured.  
The vampire shifted, hand twitching to where he kept his cigarettes, until he finally spoke, “Why did you kiss me like that?”  
Mia rocked backwards, quickly running through the events of the morning. Sure, a bit of PDA was out of character for her, but Mason initiated the kiss. She was sure she hadn’t made some sort of mistake with her teeth or anything so she felt brave enough to quip, “If something was wrong with that kiss, I’d be happy to make it up to you.”  
She moved her hand onto Mason’s knee, moving her thumb in a slow circle as she made the promise, but Mason only grunted and shifted again, more agitated than any sort of nothing conversation like this had the right to make him. He turned fully towards her, the dwindling light playing off the shadows of his face.  
“Didn’t it feel different to you?” he clarified.  
Mia’s lips parted slightly as she felt herself coming so close to a realization. Unwilling to be the first to throw herself of this particular cliff of honesty, she hedged her bets.  
“Don’t you know? Isn’t that part of your whole–” she gestured vaguely around his form, waving away a mosquito in the process, “–super senses deal? You can tell what I’m feeling?”  
Mason wrinkled his nose in annoyance, but Mia was not giving him anymore than what she already had.  
“It was a nice kiss, Mason, and all I’m saying is that you don’t have to define what this is anymore, not for me. Actually, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell all in sundry, that’s it.”  
Mia hadn’t had any plans for this conversation beyond making her request for privacy, so she was trying to drag whatever anchor of truth and feelings they had thrown off the boat of their lovely arrangement back up before it caught on the rocks and derailed the whole thing. Any pain she felt in Haley’s was gone now that it was just her and Mason and she would like to keep it that way. The fact that the two of them were talking without any flirtation, without a promise of nudity in the next five seconds could be nice for this moment, and not a worrying trend to keep an eye on. They could keep it friendly–they were friends– while promising frequent and lovely orgasms. She had organized it nicely and God help the feelings that tried to crawl out of their catalogued location.  
“I should get home,” she said, finally, ready to be done and move on.  
Mason looked at her for a second too long before standing up from the bench. He walked her all the way home, and Mia did not dare intrude on whatever train of thought he followed. When they reached her apartment complex, instead of pressing closer to her, Mason said, “Goodnight.”  
And he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I might rewrite this with a more vocal Mason, if I didn't it's because my first draft had him being incredibly snarky and combative, and I took all that out to leave him as the grey-eyed broodingly oblivious vampire we all try to love.  
> Also, apologies, I too hate Mia for being basically a female version of Mason's relationship issues.


End file.
